Dyskusja użytkownika:Alzanino/archiwum2
Re: Galeria Hirako Taka kolejność jest domyślna w opisie podczas wstawiania plików. I chyba taka jaką podałeś, więc...? ;d --[[Użytkownik:Ponuraaak|'Ponuraaak']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Ponuraaak|(Dyskusja)]] 06:47, lip 19, 2011 (UTC) Ah, o to chodzi. W takim razie będę już przesyłał poprawnie, a tamte poprawię w wolnym czasie. --[[Użytkownik:Ponuraaak|'Ponuraaak']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Ponuraaak|(Dyskusja)]] 06:51, lip 19, 2011 (UTC) Lich Regen (Moce Ishidy) Witaj. Od razu przejdę do rzeczy. Otóż w arcie o mocach Ishidy, pisze, że Licht Regen znaczy po niemiecku "Lekki Deszcz", a po japosku "Deszcz Światła". W jeżyku niemieckim "Licht Regen" również znaczy "Deszcz Światła", ponieważ "Licht" znaczy po niemiecku "Światło" (Google translate często robi błedy) Znam niemiecki :P. A wiadomość zostawiam, żeby nie było, że edytuję bez wiedzy o języku. pozdrowienia ﻿Witaj, nie. Myślę, że znasz mnie jak Phoenixfeather13TheSecond z angielskiego Bleach Wiki. To już przyszło do mojej uwagi kopiowania z angielskiego Bleach Wiki i tłumacząc ją na język polski. I nie może być administratorem, ale proszę, aby się zatrzymać i zrobić własne prace wiki zamiast kopiowania i wklejania z angielskiego wiki. Dziękujemy i dobry dzień. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 15:09, lip 19, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Myślę, że tak. Nie jestem pewien. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 15:17, lip 19, 2011 (UTC) I będzie. Dziękujemy za wyczyszczenie go dla mnie. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 15:22, lip 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Licencja Nie ma takiego czegoś jak TV Screenshot, pewnie chodziło ci o Video Screenshot, tak? Zauważyłem tą licencję w jakimś obrazku i po prostu taką stosowałem. ;p ---[[Użytkownik:Ponuraaak|'Ponuraaak']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Ponuraaak|(Dyskusja)]] 15:08, lip 21, 2011 (UTC) Ważne *Wejdź na gg, jeśli masz czas. [[Użytkownik:Crasher96|''--Crasher96]] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Crasher96|/Zapytaj/]] 17:56, lip 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi Alzanino, Sorry for contacting you in English. I'm a member of Wikia's Community Support Team, and we've received reports that this wiki is copying material from the English Bleach wiki without translating it. Please only post translated or original material here, and remove the text that has been directly copied. Thanks, --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 22:42, lip 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: LICENCJA *Skończyłem, tak sądzę. [[Użytkownik:Crasher96|'--Crasher96]] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Crasher96|/Zapytaj/]] 19:12, lip 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Kidō *Mówiłem, że na razie nie chce brać nic na siebie, dopóki nie zajme się rzeczami, które miałem zrobić wcześniej. A dużo tego jest? [[Użytkownik:Crasher96|''--Crasher96'']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Crasher96|/Zapytaj/]] 11:17, lip 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Shunkō Yoruichi *Znaczy to nie jest gif i nie zauważyłem, że mają taką samą nazwę... ale różnią się tym, że jedno ma '''ō, a drugie o'''. :P [[Użytkownik:Crasher96|''--Crasher96'']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Crasher96|/Zapytaj/]] 14:16, lip 26, 2011 (UTC) *Raczej do ich walki. W kidō gif lepiej się prezentuje, bo ukazuje całe "przeobrażenie", a w walce do niczego to nie jest potrzebne. Tylko mówiłeś, żeby na razie nic nie dawać po ang. na wiki, więc na razie nie daję tej walki jako nowy art. [[Użytkownik:Crasher96|''--Crasher96'']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Crasher96|/Zapytaj/]] 14:23, lip 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Przerwa *Spoko, nie ma sprawy :) [[Użytkownik:Crasher96|''--Crasher96'']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Crasher96|/Zapytaj/]] 15:02, lip 26, 2011 (UTC) *Nie ma za co. Poza tym ostatnio nie ma ruchu, więc zastałbyś wikię, taką, jaką ją opuściłeś :) [[Użytkownik:Crasher96|''--Crasher96'']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Crasher96|/Zapytaj/]] 15:02, lip 26, 2011 (UTC) Yosuke Mam do Ciebie pytanie: dlaczego usunąłeś źródła, a także kategorię postacie z Yosuke. Nie dość, że źródła dobrze wyglądają, to w dodatku zawsze jest to jakiś dowód, na potwierdzenie prawdziwości słów. Uważam, że była to źle wykonana przez Ciebie edycja, tym bardziej, że usunąłeś go z kategorii postacie[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'''GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal]] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 08:32, sie 1, 2011 (UTC) :No, ale na angielskiej też jest wsadzony do postaci normalnych, więc i tak nie rozumiem Twojego toku rozumowania[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 09:24, sie 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Skoro tak uważasz[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 09:37, sie 1, 2011 (UTC) :::Nie miałem na celu Cię obrażać, gdyż tylko zależy mi na tym, byśmy byli w przyjaznych stosunkach.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 11:25, sie 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::Ale mi nie chodziło o "No widzisz", tylko o "Jeżeli tego nie rozumiesz, to nie wiem co z tobą jest."[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 11:31, sie 1, 2011 (UTC) Chat Dlaczego zostałem wyrzucony z chatu[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 11:54, sie 1, 2011 (UTC) *Gdzie jest niby ten chat? Nie ma go tam gdzie zawsze [[Użytkownik:Crasher96|''--Crasher96]] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Crasher96|/Zapytaj/]] 12:20, sie 1, 2011 (UTC) *To wejdź na gg.[[Użytkownik:Crasher96|'--Crasher96]] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Crasher96|/Zapytaj/]] 12:26, sie 1, 2011 (UTC) pwrót mocy ichigo Mam malutkie zastrzeżenia do tego co napisałeś w Ruki, a mianowici ona nie przebiła ichigo swoim mieczem gdyż swój ma schowany przy pasku. Szablon: Przetłumacz Dlaczego wsadziłeś do tego artykułu szablon:przetłumacz. Przecież wszystko w nim zostało przetłumaczone, a te nazwy, które są po angielsku, takie mają być, gdyż twórcy użyli angielskich nazw. Tam, gdzie takowych nie było to przetłumaczyło. Widzę, że bardzo się na tym znasz.....[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'''GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal]] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 14:07, sie 4, 2011 (UTC) : No widzę, że tylko tyle potrafisz. Nie dziwię się, że ta wiki ma tak mało userów, skoro ma biurokratę, który nie potrafi przyznać się do błędu. [[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 14:11, sie 4, 2011 (UTC) Przetłumacz/Elementy *Mam prośbę, czy mógłbyś stworzyć szablon ? Bo jest potrzebny w Suì-Fēng. [[Użytkownik:Crasher96|''--Crasher96]] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Crasher96|/Zapytaj/]] 16:47, sie 4, 2011 (UTC) Do zablokowania http://pl.bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna:Wk%C5%82ad/46.134.134.1 [[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|('Wal śmiało!)]] 09:19, sie 5, 2011 (UTC) Kisuke Urahara Ok spoko teraz zajmuję się tłumaczeniem profilu kisuke urahary gdy będę miał jakieś wątpliości dam znać;) Odwolanie Facet nie byl aktywny tylko kolo dwoch tygodni, nie mam powodu żeby go odwoływać. Skoro nic złego nie robi, nic się nie stanie jeśli będzie miał prawa biurokraty, chyba że napisał już że nie będzie nic robić. Anoon6(talk | forum społeczności | Wikia Polska News) 20:46, sie 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hakuda *Świetnie! Oba to Raiōken, ale to pierwsze pasuje lepiej. Drugie można dać do artykułu walki Yoruichi, Isshina i Kisuke z Aizenem. [[Użytkownik:Crasher96|''--Crasher96'']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Crasher96|/Zapytaj/]] 10:24, sie 11, 2011 (UTC) Spis treści *Już trzeci dzień nie pojawia się spis treści w nowych artykułach. Może napisz do kogoś, kto mógłby to rozwiązać? [[Użytkownik:Crasher96|''--Crasher96'']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Crasher96|/Zapytaj/]] 11:01, sie 11, 2011 (UTC) *Aha, rozumiem. Może kiedyś, gdy dowiemy się czegoś więcej o Hakudzie, np. o jej klasyfikacji, to pojawi się więcej nagłówków. [[Użytkownik:Crasher96|''--Crasher96'']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Crasher96|/Zapytaj/]] 11:04, sie 11, 2011 (UTC) Dużo niepotrzebnego tekstu, mieszanego z błędami, ale jeśli uważasz, że może zostać, to Twoja wola, Ty rządzisz.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'''GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal]] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 09:51, sie 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:Gotei 13 Sugeruję Ci napisać coś temu użytkownikowi, bo Crasher go już raz upomniał i go chyba olał. Btw. widzę, że mało zmieniałeś w Gin Tonbo, tzn., że dobrze go napisałem?[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 09:59, sie 13, 2011 (UTC) : Znaczy się Epizod, to też to samo co Odcinek, a nie tylko fragment/część, ale ok.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 10:10, sie 13, 2011 (UTC) Blokady konta Przed chwilą z ciekawości wszedłem w Listę zablokowanych adresów IP i użytkowników... Tak sobie sprawdziłem jedną blokadę 15:27, sie 5, 2011, Alzanino (dyskusja | edycje | zablokuj) zablokował 89.77.0.72 (dyskusja) (na zawsze, tylko niezalogowani, blokada tworzenia kont, nie mogą edytować własnych stron dyskusji) (Wypisywanie bzdur na stronach) (odblokuj | zmień blokadę) Ban na zawsze za napisanie, że ktoś tam wygląda jak uczennica polskiego gimnazjum? Uważam, że to lekka przesada... Powinieneś lekko zluzować z tego, według mnie ban powinien być na max 2 dni... Tyle ode mnie... ---[[Użytkownik:Ponuraaak|'Ponuraaak']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Ponuraaak|(Dyskusja)]] 11:40, sie 13, 2011 (UTC) Nieobecność *Mówiłem Ci o tym wcześniej, ale mogłeś zapomnieć. Piszę to dzisiaj, bo jutro mogę nie mieć czasu. Nie będzie mnie od niedzieli przez cały tydzień. Oczywiście będę wchodził raz na jakiś czas na wiki i coś tam poprawię lub napiszę, ale jeśli chodzi o gg czy inne sprawy, to będę raczej noeobecny. [[Użytkownik:Crasher96|''--Crasher96]] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Crasher96|/Zapytaj/]] 15:56, sie 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Edycje Czyli np. zamiast klikać dodaj link i wpisywać link zewnętrzny, na przykład http://pl.bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Edrad_Liones, to mam napisać [[Edrad_Liones ]] ? (nawiasy tuż przy napisie, tylko dałem spacje bo wpisywało mi jako że od razu można było kliknąć) Ok, dzięki.Pawelgs1 11:52, sie 17, 2011 (UTC) Re:Grafika Aha. A mógłbyś dodać tą grafikę normalnie z nagłówkiem Edrad Liones (z prawej) i jego grupa spotykają Grimmjowa po raz pierwszy. ? Jasne, rób tak dalej. Popełniaj błędy ile chcesz, nie pozwalaj na rozbudowy artykułów. Brawo, brawo.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|('Wal śmiało!)]] 12:02, sie 17, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:Grafika A teraz jest dobra rozdzielczość itp? Pawelgs1 12:05, sie 17, 2011 (UTC) Ok.Pawelgs1 12:09, sie 17, 2011 (UTC) Nie, po prostu po raz kolejny się mylisz i pewnie znowu chcesz mi dać bana (mam Ci przypomnieć o Karakura-Raizer). Zabezpieczasz artykuł, który mam zamiar edytować. Zamiast się może kłócić, to byś sprawdził na necie, bo znowu odwalasz wszechwiedzącego, a mi się za to obrywa.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'''GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal]] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 12:16, sie 17, 2011 (UTC) http://poradnia.pwn.pl/lista.php?id=10543 Przeczytaj sobie ostatni akapit, a tu Ci przytoczę jego fragment "Jeśli tekst po dwukropku stanowi dłuższą i samodzielną wypowiedź, stosujemy wielką literę"[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 12:19, sie 17, 2011 (UTC) Powiedz Alzanino: dlaczego raz, nie możesz przyznać się do błędu i przyznać mi racji. Fakt w słowniku pisze, ale dotyczy to tylko wylicznika, gdyż dwukropek jest najczęściej wtedy używany, a do tworzenia zdań po dwukropku piszemy dużą literę. Ja Ci dałem dowód na prawdziwość moich słów, znacznie większy od Twoich, nie, w sumie to Ty mi nic nie udowodniłeś. Powiedz, dlaczego musisz zawsze odbijać pałeczkę i zwalać wszystko na mnie. Informuje Cię, że jeśli nie odblokujesz Sado do jutra (bo mam zamiar go znowu trochę przerobić), lub też nie zmniejszysz zabezpieczenia na użytkownicy, zgłoszę Cię po raz kolejny do Anoona. Albo nie, poproszę go, by mi to odblokował.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 12:41, sie 17, 2011 (UTC) Niech Ci kurna będzie. Mam nadzieję, że ktoś Ci się kiedyś w szkole dobierze do tyłka za to, to wtedy pogadamy. Będę pisać małą, ale artykuł ma zostać natychmiast odblokowany.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 12:46, sie 17, 2011 (UTC) Dzięki. Pawelgs1 12:52, sie 17, 2011 (UTC) Wiadomość na stronie dyskusji Witaj. Czy po wiadomości z linkiem do obrazka z Resurreccion Edrada wysłałeś mi jakąś wiadomość na stronie dyskusji? Ponieważ pokazało mi "Masz nowe wiadomości". Kliknąłem w to i na mojej dyskusji nic nowego nie ma. Jeżeli coś napisałeś, prosiłym o ponowne napisanie. Sorki za kłopot. Pawelgs1 13:36, sie 17, 2011 (UTC) Artykuł o Resurreccion Ok. Przejdę do rzeczy. W artykule o Resurreccion pisze, że Ulquiorra Cifer jest jak narazie jedynym Arrancarem (Espada to w końcu też Arrancarzy), który wykazał zdolność transformacji do Resurreccion Segunda Etapa. To nieprawda, ponieważ Yammy Llrago, również ma Resurreccion Segunda Etapa. Pisze to tutaj, ponieważ tego artykułu edytować nie można. Pawelgs1 16:59, sie 17, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re: Artykuł o Resurreccion Hmmm.... No racja. A mogę zadać pewne pytanie z innej beczki? Jak to robisz, że gdy się podpisujesz to twój nick ma bardziej niebieski kolor, i ten napis ? Pawelgs1 17:06, sie 17, 2011 (UTC) Re:Podpis Ok. Wszystko zrobiłem tylko nie rozumiem, co mam wwstawić w tym zamiast napisu podpis. Ok, wszystko mi już działa Ok, wszystko mi już działa. ''~~Pawelgs1 [[User talk:Pawelgs1|<'Dyskusja'>]]'' 11:55, sie 19, 2011 (UTC) Don Kanonji i Pawelgs1 Proszę przyglądnąć się edycji w Don Kanonji, które wykonał Pawelgs1, czy jakoś tak, bo to już podchodzi pod spam.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 09:19, sie 20, 2011 (UTC) Rollback Witam! Mogę się dowiedzieć, dlaczego straciłem rollbacka. Btw. Pawelgs1 spamuje w Donie Kanonji, a ty zniewiadomych przyczyn ignorujesz mnie.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 11:41, sie 21, 2011 (UTC) : Dlaczego mnie ignorujesz, jak do Cb piszę?[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 12:47, sie 21, 2011 (UTC)